


前夜

by Greenplay



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Dream Sex, I am sorry Mitya but I meant to do so, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Missing Scene, Multi, Not threesome or foursome, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 米佳在审判前夜做了一个可怕的梦，梦中有极乐也有极苦。不是抹布，不是NP，就是三辆马车碾过米佳。





	前夜

 

米佳从湿漉漉的梦里醒来，深深地吸了一口气。

他的双眼饱含着泪水，倒映着窗外倒悬的月亮。他摸摸自己脖子上的链子，找到了压在枕头下那枚小小的十字架，它轻得就像一粒麦子，不像梦里那个真正的刑具，沉重得压弯了他的腰。

他吻了吻十字架，然后放回胸前摆正，不久前还犹豫不定的心灵，此刻坚定了下来，是的，他应该受苦，他要受苦！父亲、凶杀案、斯梅尔佳科夫……这些算的了什么呢？他早该为这个世界的苦难偿付自己的一生。他为自己做下了如此艰难的决定而欣喜若狂，忍不住从床上坐了起来，他想要大声喊叫，想要把这件好事告诉全世界。就在此时，一个意想不到的听众出现了，带着嘲讽的口吻说道：

“您什么事这么高兴？能告诉我吗？”斯梅尔佳科夫滑溜溜的声音像蛇一样钻进了他的耳朵。

米佳吃了一惊，马上转身看向背后，可背后只是一堵苍白的墙壁，在他面前哑口无言。他又回过头来，只见床脚多了一个人——那个讨厌的厨子正坐在那里，姿势闲散地靠着床柱，一点也不像平时那个畏畏缩缩的仆人。

“你？”米佳皱了皱眉，他心头的喜悦被某种厌恶而又恐惧的情绪打断了，但那虔诚而崇高的感情并未从他身上完全散去，此刻仍然占领着他的心灵，甚至让他克服了对斯梅尔佳科夫的反感，他粗声道（并没有开口骂人）：“你来做什么？我不需要你在这里。”

那人不慌不忙地理了理衣服袖子，仿佛矜持的贵族小姐在开口之前总要装腔作势一番，他说：“我知道您为什么这样高兴，我也为您高兴，这世间的苦难因为有您的赎罪终于要见到光明了。我代表地狱，来向您表示感谢。”他微微颔首，嘴角挂着似有若无的笑容，“顺便送上给您的奖赏。”

米佳困惑地摇了摇头，他不明白这个蠢货为什么会说如此奇怪的话，但还是问道：“什么奖赏……”

一个柔美而又甜腻的声音忽然响起，咬了咬米佳的耳朵，“你说我是什么奖赏呢？”

惊讶和狂喜几乎要把米佳淹没，他大喊道：“格鲁莎！我的格鲁莎！你怎么来了？”他抱住那丰腴温暖的身子，热烈地亲吻她线条美妙的脖颈。她的肩窝里栖着一泓月光，随着轻微的摆动而微微荡漾……他是多么热爱她身体的曲线啊！怎么亲吻也觉得不够，怎么会有人不爱她呢！

格鲁申卡抚摸着米佳鬈曲的头发，将他拢在自己怀里，一边笑着说：“我不能来看看我的雄鹰吗？”

她的话让米佳一下子想起了莫克罗耶的夜晚，那个米佳本打算自杀可却获得了至高无上幸福的夜晚：格鲁莎走向他，笑着哭着唱着跳着向他走来，说她爱他，说她不能爱除他之外的任何人。他曾经是多麽幸福啊！可是这他却要放弃这一切了。米佳想起自己关于十字架的梦，滚烫的泪水不由自主地流下来，滴落在格鲁申卡白皙的胸口。

“我不能……我不能跟你走了，我已经决定要背负十字架，是的，那是已经决定了的事，我不逃跑，我承认自己的罪孽，让上帝给我惩罚吧……即使这惩罚包括与你分离，我也必须忍受！”他抬起头，深深地凝视着格鲁申卡，仿佛下定了决心，在去西伯利亚之前，这就是最后一次看她。

她的嘴角因为米佳的话微微苦涩地下垂了，可是那并未减损她的美丽，反而让整张脸显出平时没有的无限温柔与哀伤。她捧住米佳的脸，凑近去吻他。那吻也是无限温柔而哀伤的，仿佛叶片上悄悄生成的露水，轻轻地从他唇上滑落。她的怀抱像夜雾，无法抗拒地包围了他：“别说这些，我不要你忍受这痛苦，我不许你忍受……我要跟你在一起，去西伯利亚，去美国，我都听你的，没有你我不愿活下去……”

米佳高涨的情绪渐渐平息下来，可是又从心底里生出另一种狂热，他忽然感到害怕，害怕眼前的格鲁申卡不是真的，不是他的，他不过是做了一个小时的梦，梦见格鲁申卡爱着自己……他多么希望与她融为一体啊，可是格鲁莎说过，他们要光明正大的，不是现在，不能在他还背负着耻辱的时候……泪水又一次浸湿了米佳的脸颊，可是很快被她吻去，她仿佛清楚对方心里的每一个念头，而她就是为了满足那些念头而出现的。

“没有比现在更好的时候了，在你决心赎罪的时候，我的米佳，上帝见证了你的心灵，一切都是光明的，都是好的，他会允许我们在一起，现在就是最好的时候……”她灵巧的手指解开了背上的带子，一双柔美的肩膀从黑色长裙中露出来，她的肌肤白皙如银，像是月亮褪下了云。

剩下的一切米佳都明白了，他不需要指引和启示，本能就是他的上帝。

他们不知什么时候脱去了衣服，脱去了一切尘世的隔阂，他们互相爱抚、亲吻，仿佛一无所有的流浪者忽然拥有了世界，他们时而爆发出极乐的叫喊，时而为命运而痛哭……这一对无状的灵魂，此时此刻终于能用彼此的身体为自己塑形。

月亮近乎怜悯地看着它的孩子，它知道今夜只是亘古以来极不起眼的一夜，人们一边相爱一边离别。可是米佳不懂得这是多麽寻常，他只感受到全世界的眷顾，他怀着那令人满足的恩典静静入睡，甚至怀着一丝隐秘的希望，希望生命就此停止在睡眠中。

然而他陷入了一个令人不安的梦，格鲁申卡的影子越来越远了，他朝她跑去，伸出手想抓住，可是却只扑到一片裙角，因为用力过猛，那块绣着花边的布被他扯了下来，与主人一刀两断。

格鲁申卡不见了。

斯梅尔佳科夫不满的声音在身后响起：“您不该这样糟蹋好衣服。”他手里正捏着那片布料，一边摆弄上面精致的花纹，一边目光冷淡地瞧着米佳，而米佳的掌心空空如也。

“你怎么在这儿？你在偷看我们！”他气愤地道，不知为何斯梅尔佳科夫的出现让他极其恼怒，前一刻还萦绕在心头的平和气息瞬间消失无踪。

“哈，您该感谢我，是我把奖赏带给了您。怎么样，您还满意吗？”

“你这混账东西！你竟敢侮辱她！”米佳不明白，为什么那个胆小的厨子会说出如此大逆不道的话，但他心中的愤怒压倒了困惑，他抬起拳头就往对方脸上挥去。然而，斯梅尔佳科夫已经不在原地了，他的声音从另一侧传来，冷静地道：“请您住手，不然的话，我就没法让下一个奖赏出来了。”

“你说什么？”米佳越发不解了，是斯梅尔佳科夫在发疯还是他在发疯？“你到底是谁？”

那人的身影再次从视线中消失，只有难以忍受的沉默重重地压在米佳的心头，他感到月光有些冷了，愤怒渐渐消退，而困惑越来越深，他转了个身，摸了摸黝黑的墙壁，仿佛想从那坚硬如铁的守卫口中问出点什么，可是没有得到回应。自从他被关押以来，从没感到这座牢房是如此压抑，因为斯梅尔佳科夫的离去，空间仿佛缩小了一倍，像收紧的渔网一样将他牢牢捆住。

米佳环视了一圈后一无所获，只好沮丧地在床上坐下。就在那一刻，有人说话了：

“请您就坐在那儿，不要动，就这样听我说。”

米佳想站起来，却发现自己的腿脚仿佛陷进了泥地里的车轮般动弹不得，他只好坐着，牙齿打颤地道：“……卡佳。”

他一个字也说不出来，在卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜面前，他整个人都无法正常运转。她依旧是那个高傲的美人，让人无法分辨到底是自尊还是美貌更胜一筹，她的脸色在面纱的阴影下显得极为苍白，衬得一双眼睛格外明亮。

“您听我说……”卡佳长长的裙摆拖到地上，她在牢房中来回踱步，米佳不禁感到惊奇，如此逼仄的空间里她竟然还能自由行动，而自己只能睁大眼睛听她说话。

“我是您父亲案子的证人之一，后天您上庭的时候，我也将出庭作证。”她咬了咬嘴唇，戴着羊皮手套的细长手指互相纠缠，“您知道我要说些什么吗？”

米佳浑身一抖，忽然感到莫名的恐惧，他并不害怕卡佳说出对他不利的证词，正相反，他从心底里希望她那样做，可是现在他清楚地知道，卡佳不是为了害他而来的，她是为了在出庭之前，抓住米佳身上最后的取胜机会。

这是他们之间的搏斗，没有生死，没有血腥，只有深入骨髓的傲慢与轻蔑。

卡佳知道自己胜券在握，她露出了一丝极细的笑容，说：“我会把四千五百卢布的事情原原本本地说出来，我不怕让人知道，毕竟，有什么是上帝不知道的呢？”

米佳听着她终于说出自己恐惧已久的话，嘴角不禁抽搐起来，他的表情一下子变得痛苦而狰狞，“你这是要毁了自己，也毁了我。你想用自己的清白来换我的清白，无论判决怎样……结果都正合你意！”

卡佳凝视着他，那双眼睛让人无法逃避，她双手交叠着放在胸口，语声轻柔地道：“因为我已经决定把整个人生都奉献给你，我要让大家都知道你是多麽高尚，连那个贱人也不了解的高尚……”提到格鲁申卡的时候，她的语气还是忍不住陡峭起来。

“够了！够了！我只求你别再折磨我了……那天晚上全是我的错，是的，在那种情况下我怎么做都不可能对……你不需要有任何负担，请忘了它吧，难道就不能忘了它吗？”米佳几乎是在哀求了，他被可耻地禁锢在这狭小的空间里，完全无法逃跑，只好指望卡佳自己离开，更不用说，他也有跟卡佳一样的受苦的决心，他捂住耳朵喃喃道：“我感谢你，我会永远感谢你的，只求你放过我的罪孽，我活该受罪，就让他们判我去服苦役吧！那是我该受的……”

“不，那天晚上你没有错……”卡佳打断他，她的脸颊因突如其来的回忆而涨红，她不禁想到，米佳早已用行为证明了他的高尚，而自己却还未做出任何奉献，明天还没有来不是吗？米佳永远有机会拒绝她的恩赐，谁知道他的脾气倔起来会怎样呢……这可不行，她不允许他逃走。在那一瞬间，卡佳做了另一个决定，她咬着牙，近乎残忍地说：

“德米特里·费奥多洛维奇，你唯一错了的就是没能完成那件事！”

米佳愕然地抬起头，不敢相信对方说的话，却见到卡佳缓缓摘下了面纱，连同帽子一同放在床上，接着是手套，然后她慢慢走近来，跪在米佳身前。

“卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜！您要干什么？”米佳从没有那么痛恨自己的直觉，他不愿想象卡佳的意图，可是他的大脑已经控制不住地想象了起来，罪恶而又旖旎的画面冲击着他的视线，整个身体不听使唤地开始发热。

跟他的热度相反，卡佳的肌肤却是凉的，长长的手指像月光一样冰凉，她想必在牢房外犹豫了很久……可是那种低温却让人更加兴奋了，她没有直接碰他，而只是轻巧地撕下了那张刚刚蒙过面的纱网，柔软地覆在那里。

米佳连一根手指也动不了，他不明白这是为什么，为什么他和格鲁莎一起时能尽情施展的身体，在卡佳面前却毫无用处。她的呼吸，残留在薄薄的网纱上的呼吸，若即若离地吻着他最脆弱的地方，那快要散去的热气让他几乎发狂，他想要更多一点，可又被自己这可怕的念头吓得浑身颤抖。

卡佳慢慢裹紧了他，她并不算有经验的，可米佳依然受不了，他不满足于那粗糙的爱抚，他想要……

“不！不！卡佳我求你……别这样对我……”他忍不住呜咽了一声，他不知道自己在求什么，是希望对方立刻停手，还是给他更大的满足？现在已经不是他的心在说话，而是已被点燃的欲望在说话了。卡佳驯服了他的欲望，让他在自己手中乖乖挺立，她的双眼愈发明亮了，仿佛全身上下丧失的温度都汇集到了灼热的目光中。卡佳看着他眼角流下的泪水，满意地微微一笑，然后她低下头，抽走那块弄脏了的面纱，张口咬住了他。

折磨，一切都是折磨。米佳仿佛遭受着酷刑般不断地呻吟着，他心里害怕极了，因为那个他曾经牢牢守护的东西现在被卡佳无情地夺走了，她还给他的是情欲。她傲慢地把那玩意扔在他脚下，说：“这本来就是你的！我本来就是你的！你只能接受！”

他接受了，彻底沉沦在名为卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜的快感中，他从来不知道人居然能这样获得快感，上帝、赎罪、十字架都不再重要了，他疯狂地啃食那堕落的苹果，将她完全吞吃，也被她完全吞吃。他甚至连动都没有动，只任凭卡佳使唤他，像神气的车夫挥鞭抽打自己的马，而他只能一刻不停地往前，直到她不再需要为止。

 

 

米佳清醒过来的时候，月亮刚刚越过窗子的一角，好像时间突然想起来要走动一样，审判的前夜是这样漫长。他深吸了一口气，摸了摸自己胸口的十字架。被子依然好好地盖在身上，仿佛刚才的一切都是梦境。他咬住嘴唇尽量不发出声音，一只手悄悄地伸进裤子里，想确认那是否真的发生过……

“是真的。”那个可恨的家伙又来了。

米佳猛地缩回手，惊恐地坐起来四处张望，想找出声音的主人，他甚至蹬开了被子，以免有什么东西藏在里面。

斯梅尔佳科夫哈哈大笑着出现在床边，声音忽然变得又尖又疯狂，月光打在他的身上，在对面的墙上投下一片巨大的阴影，米佳觉那阴影像蝙蝠的翅膀一样微微抖动着，仿佛随时准备扑上来吸他的血。

“您喜欢自己的奖赏吗？噢，我给许多人带去过欢乐，可像刚才那样的极乐，一辈子也很少见到！怎么样？您决定了吗？西伯利亚是没有可爱的小姐随行的！”

“你给我滚！”米佳抓起床头柜上的水杯，狠狠地朝斯梅尔佳科夫砸去。

那人一闪身躲开了，轻松地仿佛不是自己的身体，他继续嘲笑道：“不过，您是个可笑的罪人，还没有赎罪，就想着要奖赏！您是不是觉得，在自己决定背十字架的那一刻，一切罪孽就都赦免了？您打算抱着这样的轻松心情去西伯利亚是吗？因为自我牺牲的幻想给了你抵挡痛苦的力量？让我告诉您吧，我见得多了，地狱里有一整层都是像您这样的‘卡拉马佐夫’，他们苦苦哀求魔鬼，说判决错了，他们不该到那儿去，因为他们曾经也想过赎罪呀！曾经下定了决心呀！可您猜怎么着？连一小时也坚持不下来，最后还是落到了我的手里！”

米佳抓住刚刚甩到一边的被子，把白色的被单往自己身上紧紧一裹，仿佛那样就能抵挡那刺耳的话语。他双手环抱住自己，贪婪地吸着身上残留的卡佳的温度，可是那热气正迅速地流走，他忍不住发起抖来，双手捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛不去看对方。

然而，一旦挡住了外界的声音，脑内的声音却越发清晰起来，斯梅尔佳科夫笑得越发张狂了，他擎着翅膀飞到米佳床上，身体的重量压得床板吱呀一响。下一次开口，那个声音就已经贴在米佳脸颊边了：“您猜我怎么对付他们？对付叛徒？那些没有自知之明的懦弱之辈？”

米佳猛地往后一缩，想远离那个说话的人，却没想到直接落进了魔鬼的怀抱中，斯梅尔佳科夫的身体像他的话语一样赤裸裸的，毫无阻挡地紧紧箍住了他。米佳狂乱地大喊了一声，他不知道自己喊了什么，只是像受刑的犯人被烙铁烫伤一样发出痛呼，不，不，不！

“别碰我，你这贱货！混账东西……”他想从以往辱骂斯梅尔佳科夫的词汇里找出几个最难听的，可是还没能说出口，那双黑色的翅膀就收拢了，将他整个人束缚起来，汗水濡湿的白色被单，连同他身上的囚服，很快被侵蚀殆尽，只留下两具躯体，像初生的人类般不知羞耻地紧贴在一起。

他不敢想象现在跟自己肌肤相亲的到底是什么，那触觉很像人，甚至可以说温暖的，湿润的，可是他无论如何不承认那是个人，魔鬼……魔鬼！米佳拼命挣扎起来，口中胡言乱语地求救，他把自己意识中出现的人挨个求了一遍，医生、护士、警察……天啊他们都睡死过去了吗？阿廖沙？阿廖沙！他不是经常彻夜祷告吗？为什么听不到他的呼唤呢？

然而身后那双手却没有给他挣脱的机会，反而吸收了他的恐惧而变得更加强大，那人冷冷一笑，把米佳从痉挛般的自言自语中拉了回来：“您的弟弟不会来救您的，因为这里是地狱，他不会来的，您永远也见不到他了。”斯梅尔佳科夫掐住米佳的脖子，将他往前一推，从原本蜷缩的姿势改成跪趴在自己面前。

米佳的脑袋埋在柔软的床垫里，泪水控制不住地渗进床单，他的双手不知何时被绑了起来，那束缚他的东西又冷又硬，感觉像是囚犯的镣铐。

“不……别这样……”他带着哭腔的声音闷闷地传来，他还没有放弃求救，他开始呼唤自己的另一个弟弟，“伊凡……伊凡！”

斯梅尔佳科夫的动作停了停，仿佛伊凡的名字里有什么让人顾虑的东西。随后他若有所思地道：“您真有趣，难道您认为在地狱里能找到伊凡·费奥多洛维奇吗？”

米佳微弱的希望被他的一句话彻底击碎了，他怎么没有想到呢，他的伊凡弟弟也不会堕落到地狱里去！他怎么敢那样想呢？伊凡从没有犯过错，上帝不会惩罚他弟弟的……米佳终于忍不住抽泣起来，“放我走吧！放我走……我再也不欺骗上帝，不……再也不欺骗魔鬼了！”他承认他背不起十字架，他承认那一切都是他的妄想，现在他只希望能远离这一切，为自己的自大和傲慢忏悔。

可是斯梅尔佳科夫要把他的妄想化为现实。他嘲讽地道：“您向神许诺的东西，魔鬼会实现的，您不是要去西伯利亚吗？去那个遍地都是恶徒，遍地都是盗贼、杀人犯和强奸犯的地方？是的，您已经在那儿了，十字架已经为您准备好了，他们会喜欢您的。”说完他一把扯下米佳脖子上的项链，在自己手腕上缠了几圈，仿佛完全不惧怕上帝庇护的力量。

米佳浑身颤抖着，屈起的双腿被魔鬼掰得更开，他不知道接下来会发生什么，不，他知道得太清楚了……他以前在军队里就曾经听说过有人这么对待战俘，那太可怕了，太可怕了……他用力想蹬腿，把身后的人踹开，可是全身的力气都好像被抽走了，四肢没有一处听从自己的命令。就在他试着移动膝盖向前爬行的时候，有什么冰凉的东西钻进了他的身体。

极度的恐惧攫住了米佳，让他连怎么尖叫都忘记了。那玩意细细的，一端还有奇异的突起，有种陌生而又熟悉的感觉……米佳的大脑一时间仿佛停滞了，他感受不到外界的任何事物，温度、光线、空间，他什么都不知道了，可是同时身体的某个地方却好像灵敏了十倍，他几乎能描述出那个东西的模样，因为那是他不久前还亲吻过的十字架。

较长的一端已经完全进入了米佳，停了一会，然后开始转动，像是某个夜闯民宅的盗贼，正小心地用偷来的钥匙打开大门。先是基督的双脚，然后是他的躯干，可要命的是那张开的双臂，因为宽度而使进入受到了阻碍。

米佳屏住的呼吸慢慢变成了剧烈的喘息，他感觉自己快要晕厥，“求你了……那不可能……上帝，上帝啊！不要……”他不敢想象如果基督的双手也进入那里会是什么样子，他觉得自己会死。

斯梅尔佳科夫拨弄着仍然露在外头的那一端，细声细气地俯下身说道：“那要看他要不要收起手了，可我觉得他不会的，因为基督当初被钉上去时就是那样的呀！您的痛苦跟他比起来又算什么呢？您说要赎罪，可却连他的一双手也不愿承受，我真为他的牺牲可惜。”魔鬼的声音很温柔，然而手上的十字架却强硬地往那窄窄的缝隙里挤，他稍微倾斜了一个角度，终于让基督的其中一只手埋了进去。

“啊啊啊——！”米佳疯狂地尖叫起来，他用尽全身的力气挣扎起来，忘记了自己其实根本动不了，下半身被牢牢地固定在原地，只有口中的呐喊还属于他自己。

“怎么了？我想这应该并不很痛……”斯梅尔佳科夫刻意做出一副惊讶的语气，然后把基督的另一只手臂也按了进去，“这样呢？”

米佳没有回答他，他的尖叫声呛在了喉咙里，转为剧烈的咳嗽，他的整张脸都变得通红，仿佛喘不过气来，下一秒就会窒息，他甚至很愿意立刻窒息而死。

“不，您别想逃跑，”斯梅尔佳科夫的声音忽然变得粗哑而低沉，像是换了个人，“敢逃跑就再判二十年！您一辈子也别想离开这里！”米佳恍惚中抬起头，瞥见说话的人，那是苦役营的营长，正挥着鞭子朝他兜头抽来。

身体里的十字架又恶意地搅动了一下，仿佛还有别的什么人要进去，必须要腾出地方似的。果然，米佳的预感马上成真了，身后的那张脸忽然变成了另一个陌生男人的脸，表情里带着一种凶狠的情欲，那是米佳最熟悉不过的。随后，灼热的巨物顶了进来，将躲藏在洞穴里的基督往更深处推去。

疼痛终于在米佳的意识里苏醒，他感觉那尖尖的十字架几乎要捅穿自己的内脏，他感觉身体快要裂开，可是痛苦好像永无止境。那个陌生男人一下一下地戳刺着，仿佛并不把他当成一个人，也不把自己当做人，而只是像野兽啃食生肉那样撕扯着米佳的血肉……

米佳叫不出声来，他的全部力气已经用来抵御那无法忍受的暴行，他甚至希望斯梅尔佳科夫回来，回来结束他的痛苦，他承认魔鬼的一切，当基督在他体内保持沉默甚至给他引来灾祸的时候，他只好承认魔鬼的力量更强大。

他在心里呼唤着，随着身后那人挺动的节奏一声一声地呼唤着，斯梅尔佳科夫的脸从没有这么清晰地出现在他脑海里，是的，他用脑海感受着一切，因为双眼已经失去了视觉。他怎么会认为那个混蛋错了呢？那个真正的杀人犯，给自己带来悲剧和混乱的人，让他拒绝虚伪的赎罪之旅的人……此时在米佳心里忽然亲切了起来，他求过阿廖沙，求过伊凡，现在他想起了自己从未正眼看过的另一个兄弟。

斯梅尔佳科夫听到了他的呼唤。

陌生男人在最后几次急促的冲刺后很快退了出去，一双温柔的手轻轻抱起了米佳，把他翻过身来。

米佳仰面躺在床上，浑身没有一丁点力气，只茫然地看着上方那张曾经无比厌恶的脸。斯梅尔佳科夫的表情很严肃，既没有冷笑和嘲讽，也不再装腔作势，他几乎是面无表情地凝视着米佳，然后解下手腕上缠绕的十字架，给米佳重新戴上。

“您已经受过了地狱的考验，现在您可以走了。”他嘴唇翕动着，说了一句听不清楚的话，可是米佳从口型中看出来了：

“德米特里哥哥，再见。”

 

END

 

注1：米佳原本打算去服苦役，后来同意伊凡的出逃计划，可能就是因为做了这个梦吧（卡拉马佐夫家的人都脑洞如黑洞）……米佳潜意识里知道他的赎罪意识只是一时冲动，所以大脑编造了整个梦境来说服自己放弃，他潜意识里选择了最无权审判、而又在事实上审判了自己的人——即真正的凶手，同时米佳又天真地认为，那个嫁祸了他的人会帮助他脱离本不该承担的刑罚，所以狂想版阿乜就出现了（真阿乜是不会费心搞这么多花样的）。

在米佳的想象里，到最后兄弟四人中只有阿乜一个留在地狱……真是杯具。

注2：本来有十字架的示意图的，不过我不知道怎么弄外链所以就不放出来刺激人了……反正就是那种东正教的八角十字架，上面雕了一个受难的基督。

 


End file.
